


Love Bites

by FindingSchmomo



Category: Free!
Genre: Anniversary, Biting, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/FindingSchmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident Rin would rather forget, Makoto is kept under house arrest by his overprotective family and equally protective best friend. Despite his efforts, Rin can't seem to break through and starts doubting if he's even welcomed anymore. Haru finally steps in. And Nagisa helps in his own little way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Rin is quiet in the ambulance, face down and tense. The sirens whirl around him as they’re taken to the hospital and he starts wondering how this all could have happened. He can hear Makoto speaking soft assurances to him, even as the paramedic complains that he really shouldn’t be talking right now. 

Rin can’t bear to hear those words. After his slew of hurried desperate apologies after the incident, he’d grown quiet and angry. Angry at himself for being so careless. 

A tender touch on his shoulder finally makes him look up. He sees the other’s neck, a thick bloodstained wad of paper pressed into the fresh wound. He winces as his gaze climbs up to meet green eyes. Makoto is smiling at him, but his eyebrows are strained and his lips hint more at a grimace than anything truly joyful. 

It makes Rin look away with an uncontrollable hiss. 

Because he’s the reason he’s like this. 

Some boyfriend he is. 

“Really, Rin! It’s fi--“ Makoto begins for the seventeenth time before he’s interrupted by the same paramedic, alerting them that they had finally arrived. The brown haired teen is immediately wheeled away and Rin is forced to wait outside, despite his urgency that the 6 foot male is actually a scared squeamish ten year old in the face of needles and he _really_ _should be there to hold his hand and hey stop pushing lady i’m just fuckin concerned let me through, damn it!_

Nevertheless, he’s forced to sit down outside the room, feet hammering at the damned floor impatiently. He grits his teeth, but that does nothing to calm his nerves. Instead he taps a finger against them, feeling their sharp edges and regretting his entire life for inheriting such an odd set of pearly whites.  

His self loathing is soon interrupted, however, with the buzz of his phone. He hadn’t even thought to call anyone, his mind still stirred up by the events of the evening. He pulls it out, eyebrows furrowing at the accusatory message. 

what did you _do_

Haru’s name flashes at the top and Rin is a mixture of conflicting emotions. First there is anger at already being accused without any evidence. Although, it was all his fault, no matter what Makoto claims. Second, is surprise, as Haru never really uses his phone. And third, confusion, how did he even know?

Before Rin can answer any of these questions, however, Haruka is bursting into the hospital, face as monotone as ever, but a cloud of anger surrounding his entire form. He expells an aura of ‘s _tay the fuck away from me’_ so unusual for the normally blase teen in an irritated storm cloud around him. But Rin knows Haru, and Haru gets like this when it comes to only one specific person. Makoto. 

As Rin tries to wrap his head around how Haruka knew Makoto was hurt, _did they really have some weird telepathy thing going?_ His answer comes barreling through the doors right after in the form of the Tachibana family. The mother, with hera-step-too-quick pace making her desperate way to the information desk, and the father a few pads behind with two worried twins clinging to his arms. 

Haruka finds Rin’s red gaze and immediately moves toward him. The hospital must have called Makoto’s parents, the redhead realizes, and in turn the family informed the teen. Or maybe Haru was also an emergency contact. He wouldn’t put it past him. 

“Rin.” Haru speaks up, voice as monotone as ever, but Rin still flinches. There’s hostility in the voice. A trust suddenly broken.

“What.”

“What did you do.” 

It’s not a question. It’s a demand. And Rin has half the mind to ignore it in favor of arguing, or spitting out some nasty curses. In fact, thats exactly what he would have done if it the spat was about anybody else. But it wasn’t just anybody. It was Makoto.

 So he answers. 

* * *

It started innocently enough. 

After going to see a movie, Makoto insisted on walking Rin home because _thats just what Makoto does_. And although Rin grumbled he accepted it because holding Makoto’s hand was nice and doing it for a while longer didn’t seem so bad. 

They had been dating for a few weeks now. Three weeks two days and fifteen hours not that Rin was counting. He wasn’t. And if he was, it was only because their first month anniversary was coming up. Not that Rin would care about something so cheesy. But Makoto was bound to. 

They were almost to Rin’s small home when they took a detour through the park. The stars sparkled in the night, the air was crisp, and Rin found himself tugging the taller teen closer to him. One touch led to another and soon Rin found himself in the others lap, propped up against a tree, and having to catch his breath between long heated kisses. Makoto’s breath was hot against his face, and his eyelids seemed heavy, and his slight blush made his green eyes all the more bright. And Rin found it hard to concentrate when he looked into them so he ducked his head down, much to the other’s displeasure.

But Makoto’s annoyed whine turned into an erotic hitch of breath as Rin’s mouth found its way to lap at his thick neck. The redhead could feel the other gulp down, swallowing heavily. Still, he craned his neck slightly, allowing Rin easier access to suck and lick his way down to his collar bone and back up. 

Rin flicked his eyes up to see Makoto’s reddened face, with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth parted as soft lewd sounds slipped out with every devilish contact between his tongue and the others. Rin almost moaned at the sight, but to stop himself he switched back to his target and gently nibbled at the skin gently.

Or he thought it was gentle. 

Rin would never forget the sudden jerk and slight cry, nor the rush of blood into his mouth as his teeth--teeth he’d honestly forgotten were so sharp--broke the tender flesh of his boyfriends neck.

He immediately withdrew, hands wiping furiously at his mouth as Makoto pressed his own hand to his bleeding neck in shock. They both shared a terrified look before Rin started spewing apology after apology, accompanied by the occasional curse at himself. 

Makoto, in turn, reverted to his own apologies and reassurances, but his eyes only seemed to widen in distress as _the blood simply kept flowing_. And as his mind began getting hazy, he soon interrupted the redhead to ask him to call for the doctor. With shaky fingers Rin did just that.

* * *

“We were making out.” Rin begins, scratching the back of his neck and awkwardly looking away. Haru watches him unfazed, waiting for the rest of his answer. The redhead sighs, “And I bit him on the neck. And my teeth are sharper than I thought or some bullshit and he just started bleeding and stop fucking looking at me like that! I already feel like shit, you don’t need to help!”

Haru turns his head to the side, eyebrows drawn slightly together in thought. He still says nothing and Rin hates it, jaw clenching and glaring at the wall. He wishes Makoto were here to diffuse the situation. 

Before he can say anything more, the Tachibanas make their way over, and the twins soon attach themselves to Haru, asking if their Oni-Chan is going to be ok because their parents have been ignoring them in favor of talking to the nurse. Haru tells them nothing, but he offers a comforting hand to each of their heads, calmly smoothing down their hair in such a familiar motion that Rin can’t help but feel jealous. 

The twins have yet to warm up to him, and even now, Ran looks over at him with suspicious eyes. Haru doesn’t help by doing the same. Makoto told him to just give them time to get used to him being around. “They’re probably just grumpy I spend so much time with you now!” He remembered the brunette stating with a carefree laugh at the sight of Rin’s pout. Rin was intent to win over the Tachibana family’s favor but now it seems to be a far off dream in the face of the current reality.

The current reality that he had mauled their precious son and sent him to the hospital. 

Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana make their way over with the nurse who lets them into the room. The adults hurry in, followed by the bouncing twins who drag Haru in with their little hands. The teen, for his part, doesn’t protest and passes through. Rin gets up as well, but the nurse soon glares at him and bars the door, “Family only.”

Before Rin could sputter out the fact that if if _Haru_ was deemed family then wouldn’t the patient’s _boyfriend_ fit the mark just as well? But she’s already gone. He growls under his breath, kicking at the wall in a fit of frustrated anger. One, two, three kicks is all he can muster before he whirls back around and paces in front of the door. He grows impatient almost immediately and soon fishes out his phone to text Haru to let him in. 

He is ignored. 

He has never wanted to wring the damn waterphiliac’s neck more than at this moment, and he has half the mind not to start banging at the door to beg for his rightful entrance. 

Instead he clenches his hands into fists at his sides, remembering the warm feel of Makoto’s hands in his and suddenly feels very alone. Energy quickly dissipating, he sinks back into his seat and waits to see if he will even be able to see Makoto tonight. 

* * *

 

When the family and Haru emerge from their visit he is informed that Makoto is asleep and really shouldn’t be disturbed. And although he is about to plead for them to just let him see him for a moment, _please_ \--they offer him a ride home and he decides to just accept. 

He’s forced into the family’s four seater, sitting to the right and making sure to keep his gaze focused on the dark world past his window. 

Haru is pressed against him in the middle, balancing Ren--who had won the rock paper scissors battle to claim the prize of riding on Haru’s lap which was apparently a prize in their minds much to Rin’s displeasure--on his lap. Ran sat to Haru’s left, resting her tired head on his shoulder. Haru allows it all to happen and Rin wonders just how much time he spends with this family, and if he could ever really compete with it. 

But Rin was never one to back down from competition. Especially with a certain Haruka Nanase. 

His house soon comes into view and he exits the car. He stops however, turning back around and bowing deeply at the car’s driver. Mrs. Tachibana seems slightly taken a back. She seems frazzled, and she has every right to be after the night’s ordeal, but she strains a smile so much like her son’s that Rin’s heart almost skips a beat. 

“I-“ And Rin tries to apologize, he really does, but those words are always so difficult for him. They catch in his throat and it almost seems like he’s chocking on them. He can feel Haru’s burning gaze and it doesn’t help. 

“We will inform you of his condition as we hear it.” Mrs. Tachibana quickly says, seeing his discomfort, he almost wants to thank her for the save but she continues, “Goodnight, Matsuoka-Kun”

And the name is like a bullet to his heart. The car drives off and Rin is left to stew with such formality, coming from a woman who easily calls the other teenage passenger, Haru-Chan. 

* * *

 

Its the next day and Rin goes over his options. He’s tired. He’s barely slept and the taste of Makoto’s blood is still on his lips, _Matsuoka-Kun_ is still ringing in his ears, and Haru’s gaze continues to burn into his head. He pushed those thoughts away as he gets out of bed and decides on a course of action.

First, he texts Makoto. However, the message bubble soon turns green, and although its Makoto’s favorite color, it doesn’t bode well. His phone must be off or out of service. Rin frowns. He then texts Haru. The message is blue but no response surfaces and he glares at it. He can’t tell if Haru doesn’t have his phone with him or if he s just ignoring him. Either way it pisses him off. 

He decides to take matters into his own hands and bike to the hospital. It’s far, but he’s in great shape, and he manages the journey fine. It’s only with a slight pant that he asks the nurse for Makoto Tachibana’s room. 

They inform him he was checked out earlier this morning. Rin blinks, and, having recognized him from last night, one of the nurses pities him enough to tell him more. 

Makoto Tachibana was given several stitches for the deep wound he received on his neck, just shy of his jugular. He was taken home by his family the minute he was cleared.

Rin mutters a quick thanks before all but sprinting out of the hospital, hopping on to his bike, and pedaling to the Tachibana home. It’s only when he’s walking his bike to the side of the structure that he starts to get nervous. Still, Rin is never one to back down so he leaves his bike to knock on their door. 

He expects someone taller when the door opens, but finds two children barreling over each other, “Haru-Chan! Mama said not to come back til dinner!” Ren chides, before looking up. Rin gives an awkward smile as the kid’s eyes widen in shock and perhaps slight fear. He seems to shrink back and his sister steps forward, frowning up at him. 

“I’m here to uh check on Makoto?” Rin asks, not sure why he’s so intimidated by kids half his size. Probably because they mean the world to Makoto, and if anything would ever bring Makoto’s anger, it would be hurting his siblings in any way shape or form. He decides to play it as safe as possible.

“Oni Chan is resting!” Ran informs, crossing her arms, “No one can disturb him! Not Haru-Chan, not me and not you!” She continues, jabbing a finger at him. Rin keeps himself from growling. Best behavior. Come on. 

“I just wan--“

“Are you a werewolf?” The girl continues, eyes squinting up at him accusingly. Ren does the same, and the pair take a step toward him. He takes a step back in turn. 

“Uh--“

“Ran look! Look at how sharp his teeth are!” Ren gasps, pointing up as Rin slams his mouth shut self consciously. The twins have gotten all the information they needed however, and start nodding to each other. 

“No wonder Oni Chan needed so many stitches!” Ran cries out, pouting at her brother. Rin feels like shit. 

“I’m not a werewolf, now--“

“Then are you a shark?” 

“No, look can i--“

“Why are your teeth so sharp?”

“I don’t know, can I talk to your mo--“

“Why did you bite Oni Chan?”

At that, Rin can’t help but feel his face flame up a little, and the twins pounce on it immediately. 

“Look Ren! He’s all red just like Oni Chan was!”

That makes him even redder, but he can feel a small smile surfacing on his face. Oh god he misses Makoto’s blushing face. It feels like it’s been forever. 

“Can I please see your older brother?” He almost begs. And he never really thought he’d ever be begging a pair of rude ten year olds to see his boyfriend. 

“Nope!” Ren denies easily, and the kid has the audacity to smile as he does it. Rin furrows his brows at that. 

“We’re not letting a wereshark anywhere near Oni Chan!” Ran informs matter a factly, and before Rin can argue anymore the door is slammed in his face. 

He groans and sits down on the front steps, massaging his temples. He checks his phone and there are still no messages. His eyes catch sight of the date. In four days it’ll be their month anniversary. Theres a sudden intense longing to see Makoto’s face and he almost wants to vomit at how cheesy and needy he’s being. It’s only been a night.

He quickly stands up, leaving his bike in favor of climbing up the steps to Haruka’s house. He wants answers damn it. And if the twins’ first words out the door meant anything, Haru had some of them. 

He knocks on the door and a few minutes later it opens. Haru blinks at him, his blue eyes piercing him critically before turning away and regressing back into his home without a word. Rin follows after him, picking his way into the neat house to find Haru had been lounging in his main room, sipping tea while drawing something. How boring. 

“You saw Makoto today, didn’t you?”

Haru raises a brow at him but says nothing else, taking his seat again on the cushion by his long table. Rin growls at the non-answer, dropping himself across the other teen and crossing his legs. Staring the other down. Haru makes no comment, picking up his pencil, and begin to draw once more. 

“Why the fuck didn’t you answer my text?”

Haru continues his silence, creating long careful strokes of lead on the crisp page. Rin’s temper flares and he grabs the other’s arm, finally receiving a glare from the other. 

“Fuckin’ talk to me!” Rin snaps, and soon his voice deflates, “Is...Is he ok?” The grip on the arm relaxes and Haru is able to pull his arm back. He flexes his fingers a moment and, still not making eye contact, decides to speak. 

“He was tired. He said he was fine.” Haru answers, and Rin almost felt better, until the blue eyes flickered back up at him narrowly, “But he was clearly still in pain.”

Rin looks away. He says nothing. What is there to say? 

“Can you stop glaring at me already.” He finally sighs out, because its one thing for Haru to be angry at him, its another for Haru to be angry at him _because of Makoto_. 

“You hurt Makoto.” Is his only response. 

“Like I would ever do that on purpose!” Rin counters, almost snarling at the tone of voice. 

Something flares in Haruka’s blue eyes, and Rin is taken aback, “You have no idea how fragile he is.” 

Rin gapes at him, eyebrows scrunched together. Haru seems surprised himself, and quickly ducks his head down to return to his drawing. 

“What...What are you talking about?” Rin almost pleads, because he knows Makoto is a squeamish scaredy cat, but the guy is six feet of muscle and not a pushover when it matters.

Haru seems uncomfortable. And he gives him a withering look because Haru hates using words. Unfortunately, Rin is kind of dense and the message doesn’t get through. Haru sees that, but he make no effort to be clearer. 

Rin growls, “When will they let me see him?” He finally decides.

“He’s in bed for the week according to his mother.” Haru informs with a shrug, but his fingers clench around the pencil.

Rin frowns, “That’s too long.” He thinks another moment, “Do you think I could crash dinner with you?”

Haru deadpans at him, and Rin can tell he doesn’t have an ally in this fight. He has half the mind to fight the guy for his right to be there, but he knows Haru only has so much leeway with the family. Plus, the fight escaped him when blood sprang into his mouth and he heard his boyfriend cry. 

Rin gets up to leave but hesitates as he’s about to grab the door. Haru hasn’t moved, continuing to draw silently behind him. “Could you tell him...” He hears the pause of scrawling on the paper, “...never mind.” The silence remains another moment, but as he swings the door open, he can hear the pencil return to its place on paper and it’s like he had never entered. 

* * *

Rin wakes up and texts Makoto again. He doesn’t understand why the messages won’t go through. He begins to dread that Makoto is angry with him--which he has every right to be. He starts to feel sick to his stomach and gets out of his house. He wonders what he plans to do today, what with the Tachibana home a bust, and Haru less than helpful.

The date on his phone haunts him and he makes a frustrated click with his tongue. Three days until his anniversary. Six until Makoto is freed from his prison. The numbers just didn’t add up. He stares at the screen and realizes even if he could see Makoto, he had nothing to give him. 

He bites his lip, not too hard--if only he’d thought that two days ago-- and dials a number into his phone. It rings once, twice, and then his ear is accosted to the happy chirp of his roommate.

“Rin Senpai! How’s your summer break? Is everything ok? Do you need anything? How is Makoto San?”

“I’m fine, Ai.” Rin answers quickly, scratching at his hair and pacing slowly outside his home. “I was wondering if...If you want to uh help me out?” He hates asking for help. But he’s not good at sentimental shit, and he really doesn’t want to fuck up more than he has, and Nitori is one of his sanest friends who won’t make fun of him for this kind of shit. 

“Help? What’s wrong?” Nitori’s voice is a higher pitch, filled with worry and Rin holds back an exasperated sigh. 

“I already said I’m fine. Makoto and I’s uh...anniversary is coming up...and I’m trying to get him some--“

“Oh! You need help getting a gift!” Nitori finishes excitedly, “I’ll help! We’ll find the best gift don’t worry! Should we meet at Iwatobi Mall?”

“Yeah, ok that sounds good.” He responds and hears Nitori hang up. He hopes this isn’t a terrible mistake as he starts walking to the local mall. His decisions have a tendency to backfire immediately. 

A nice 20 minute walk later and he’s in the mall, a bubbly grey haired teen clinging to his side. He tries not to openly grimace. “So do you have any ideas? I’ve only seen Makoto-San at joint practices but I’ll still do my best!” 

Oh yeah. Nitori knows shit about Makoto. Rin can already feel the regret coursing through him. Nevertheless, he allows the shorter teen to guide him through the stores. 

He refuses to buy matching couple shirts.

He refuses to buy a stuffed singing bear with the words I love you sewed on to its stomach.

In fact he refuses anything Nitori points out to him because they were all really fucking dumb and why would anyone buy this crap and he should have stayed in bed and he shouldn’t have bit Makoto and God he missed him way too fucking much with his pretty face and pretty eyes and-- 

“Rin Senpai!” 

“What!?” Rin snaps, looking down to see Nitori shrinking back. He blinks to see that his phone is buzzing and quickly pulls it out. He doesn’t bother checking who it is and just answers. 

“Oni Chan where have you been? You’re barely around this past week!” 

“Gou, I’m busy.” He sighs, rolling his eyes at his little sister. 

“Doing what?”

“Buying Makoto something.” He says it instinctively and then realizes his mistake. 

“What are you buying him? Is Oni Chan actually being thoughtful for once? I”ll have to see this to believe it!” She giggles over the line and Rin can feel the embarrassment creeping up his skin. Nitori looks at him perplexed. He waves him off, turning away. 

“Gou, shut up and just let me be.” He warns, only to hear her snicker more. He can fucking feel her smart ass smirk forming too. Since when did his sister become so diabolical? Hanging out with Nagisa was not doing her any good. 

“So what are you getting him? Please don’t buy him clothes your fashion sense is awful.” She continues and Rin sputters, insisting Tiger print is _definitely_ still in style and no he wasn’t getting him clothes, he didn’t know _what_ he was getting him. And that was fuck up number two. 

“Oh, you don’t know? Let me help! You’re at the mall right? I’ll come meet you there! We can finally hang out like you keep promising!” She decides, and Rin wants to throw his phone into the mall fountain. But the damage is already done as the phone clicks and the call dies. 

“Rin Senpai?”

“My sister invited herself over.” He growls.

* * *

It’s one thing for his sister to bully herself into his life. It’s another for two Iwatobians to do the same. Nagisa and Rei had, somehow, been informed of the entire escapade and decided they would be great additions to the mission. Well, he was pretty sure Rei hadn’t decided that himself, but the kid had no backbone when it came to the tiny blond devil man. 

And that is how Rin finds himself the chaperone to four first years. Is this how Makoto feels every day? What a saint. What a hot, sexy, attractive, perfect, nice, handsome saint. He wonders if his neck still hurt. He feels awful.

He sends another message, but it also doesn’t go through. He shoves his phone back into his pocked and turns back to his gang of first years. Only to find they have scattered throughout the store, with only Nitori fluttering at a close proximity to him. He groans. 

Rei is by the books, thumbing through the collection of encyclopedias with interest. Like Makoto would ever want a boring informational book when he’s already studying his ass off for his exams. He sneers, and walks over to the nerdy kid to dissuade him from helping at all. 

“Rin-San.” Rei greets obliviously with a smile, flicking his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, “Look, this book contains all the information known on the majority of butterfly species in the world! Look how beautiful these photographs are!”

“Makoto doesn’t care about butterflies, dumbass.” The redhead snaps, ignoring the shocked, hurt look from the younger. What a baby. He turns his head away, and catches sight of some of the guide books. There are a lot of kid centered ones, with activity ideas for new parents raising young children. His eyes linger on them a fraction too long, and he decides to pick one up. Flicking through he can’t help but see Makoto making some of the little toys and plushies with his siblings. The idea is too cute for words, and he discretely tucks the book under his arm. 

This might a be a nice gift.

But how does a book for the children count as an anniversary gift of their fucking relationship? Or make up for the fact he vampired his neck? He needed to do better. 

He looks around to see his sister hovering over the desserts, looking at them pensively. He strolls over to her, making sure not to show off the possible gift that was too embarrassing for words. His sister already had enough ammo against him. 

“Oni Chan look at these! They’re cute little whale cookies, filled with chocolate!” She comments, eyes shining, “Makoto would love these!”

Rin bites his lip because, his sister’s right, Makoto _would_ love these. But something obvious holds him back, “I can’t buy him any food.”

“How come?” Gou asks immediately, turning her head to look up at her brother quizzically. 

“His throat...is sore.” Rin lies, and he can tell his sister doesn’t buy his excuses for a moment. He most likely would have been forced to fess up to his crime if it had not been for Nagisa’s loud anguished shout. The redheads whirled around together in time to see Rei drop his books to rush out of the store to where Nagisa kneeled on the ground, defeated, outside the store.

The siblings shared a look before making their way over as well. 

Nagisa is fucking full of himself.

He’d simply lost all his money to a crane machine. Rei is already scolding him to cover up his frazzled nerves and appear like he _hadn’t been super worried and thinking the worst_. But that’s a load of shit. Rin ignores the ordeal in favor of the game machine before them. 

“I was trying to get the orca plushie for Mako Chan!” The blond wails, remaining on the ground and deciding to burrow his head into Rei’s stomach, hugging his legs tightly. The blue haired teen has trouble keeping his balance as Nagisa continues to whine into his shirt, “I used up all my money and now its gone! How will I eat pizza now? Reiiiiii Chaaaaan!”

By now _Rei Chan_ is very red and sputtering out orders for Nagisa to _please keep your voice down we’re in public._ But it isn’t until he promises to buy him pizza that the blond demon finally halts his assault and springs back up onto his own two feet. 

Rin decides to ignore the goof troop, especially after Nagisa starts dragging the entourage to the nearest pizza shop. He calls after them that he’ll be there in a minute, and that he wants pepperoni, as he examines the crane game. He fishes into his pocket pulling out two quarters and slipping them through the slot. The game whirls to life and he tries his hand at attaining the admittedly adorable handcrafted killer whale plushie. 

He tries to keep his curses under his breath. 

Ten dollars and fifty cents later, he emerges triumphant and ecstatic, looking at his prize with intense satisfaction. It is only as he lifts it up to the sky that the book under his arm falls to the ground. Oh right. He almost stole that. He should probably pay for it. He quickly pads back over to the shop and pays his dues before finally making his way to the company awaiting him--making sure to hide the gifts within his bag for his own mental health. 

* * *

Rin thinks he’s in the clear. He’d actually had a pretty ok time hanging out with his friends and sister. They ended up visiting an arcade and didn’t start heading home til late. Maybe he should be nice more often. Maybe Makoto was brushing off on him. Maybe. 

“So. Oni-Chan. How come Makoto’s throat is so sore?” Gou pipes up in the lull of conversation as they’re making their way through to the exit of the mall. The comment makes Rin stop and stare at her, giving her a look of _why now?_  

The damage is done however, as three pairs of eyes perk up curiously. As usual, Nagisa is first to fan the flames, “Eh? Makoto’s throat hurts? Is that why he isn’t answering his phone?” He thinks aloud, tapping his chin. A devious smirk plays across his lips after a moment and Rin scrunches his eyebrow, “Ne, Rin, what were you two doing that could make his throat _that_ sore?”

Rin stares at him blankly, and then he understands the demon’s implications and heats up. Nitori can’t seem to look at him in the eyes and Gou seems to be covering her face but peaking her eyes out between her fingers to study her brother’s visage. Rin keeps his own eyes on Nagisa, a glare slowly forming on his features as the blond’s smirk only grows. Rei is the slowest, looking confused at the entire exchange.

“Keep your weird fantasies to yourself.” Rin spits out, gritting his teeth. They’d only been dating for a month. Nagisa needed to calm himself. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem the blond was done his tormenting, “But if it wasn’t cause of a blowjob then _how?_ ” 

Rei suddenly flames up, letting out a squawk of indignation and attempts to swat at Nagisa for his lewdness. Rin glowers at him, but notices that the rest of the crew is awaiting the real answer and he knows the jig is up. 

“I...may have...bitten him...on the neck.” Rin grumbles, scratching the back of his neck and looking away. The blond is the first to laugh, and of course his sister echoes him in seconds. Rei snickers to himself and Nitori, bless his loyal soul, stays politely silent. 

“Oni Chan! I keep te-telling you those teeth need to be fixed!” The girl cries out in between laughs at the absurdity of her brother’s life. He reddens more. 

“I’m pretty su-sure it’s a crime to hurt someone as nice as Makoto too!” Nagisa adds, trying to abate his giggle fit. 

Rin makes an annoyed sound, “I didn’t do it on purpose!” He growls out, stuffing his hands in his pockets and starting to head to the mall doors himself. Nitori follows him quickly, and soon his sister and Rei are catching up with him, the former starting to spout out half hearted apologies between dying giggles. 

Rei notices Nagisa hasn’t moved and calls to him, “Nagisa-Kun, are you coming?”

The blond waves him off, “I forgot I need to grab something real quick! I’ll catch up with you guys!”

Rin thinks nothing of it and will regret it later.

* * *

The next day Rin stares at his phone for a long time while lying on his bed. He sends another text. Nothing. This time an intense sadness grips his heart and he has the desire to fling the phone at the wall. He refrains, instead unlocking it and tapping on his photos. 

He flicks through the selfies Gou and Nagisa apparently took of themselves when he had placed his phone at the table, only mildly surprised, until he reaches the photos he has of Makoto and himself. Makoto and him at the aquarium. Him, grinning brightly and Makoto with that dopey smile of his that makes his heart clench. Makoto and him at the park. Makoto and him at the beach. Just Makoto and him together. 

He misses the giant. 

He curls up on the bed feeling very pathetic and sees the date once more. Two days until their anniversary. He’s placed the soon to be gifts on his night stand. He’ll have to wrap them at some point. He’s not feeling up to it right now.

Maybe he should write a card. But thats too sappy, and he already feels worn down. Instead, he gets up and decides to try the Tachibana house once more. Because he can’t mope around in his room all day. He’ll go mad. 

He walks this time, and after a bit, starts turning the corner to climb up the hill to the home. He stops short at the sight of Haruka, taking the steps down calmly, while holding what seems to be tupperware carefully in his hands. He turns and marches up the front steps, knocking on the door. 

Someone opens the door and easily allows the teen entrance into the home and Haru disappears from sight. 

A sudden jolt of jealousy hits Rin like a bullet and he cant help but curse his friend under his breath and land the bushes beside him a couple of kicks. He tries to take a calming breath but it comes out with pathetic hitches. 

Still, he straightens up and thinks, with just a tinge of hope, that maybe Makoto was feeling much better and the Tachibana’s were allowing all guests. With that in mind he makes his way to the door and gives it a knock. 

Luckily, the twins do not answer the door this time. Or at least, not by themselves. He can see them deviously poking their heads from behind their mother’s legs as she opens the door. She seems surprised, and then uncomfortable and Rin knows he’s already lost before its started. Still, he’s never one to quit--except for that one time...ok two times. Whatever.

“Hello Mrs. Tachibana.” Rin begins as politely as he can manage, it sounds weird with the roughness of his natural voice. 

The woman smiles at him pleasantly, “Hello.” There are slight wrinkles around her eyes and it seems like she’s straining.

“Can I see Makoto?” He decides to cut to the chase, already knowing the answer. 

“I’m sorry but he’s busy right now. Maybe another time?” She answers, and he knows she’s too nice to lie directly to his face. 

“Go away, Wereshark man!” Ran pipes up, much to her mother’s horror. Rin blinks at the nickname, trying not to get offended. 

“Yeah, you’re not allowed to hurt Oni Chan ever again!” Ren added, even as Mrs. Tachibana does her best to try to shoosh them, looking very embarrassed. 

“It’s ok, I’m going.” Rin mutters quickly, pulling away, “I’ll come back tomorrow” He decides to add, hoping maybe his prospect will change. She’s too busy scolding her children to respond to him and he turns the corner to go down the hill and home in defeat.

He feels like shit. 

The Tachibana’s officially see him as public enemy number one and he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in four days and it’s getting to be really unbearable. Meanwhile _Haru_ can waltz right in like nothing. Why is _he_ only allowed to see him?

And then an awful thought walks into Rin’s mind and starts to make its home there.

_What if Makoto didn’t want to see him anymore?_

He has every right to never want to see him again. He’d sent him to the emergency room. It would explain the lack of texts, or phone calls or anything. Would explain the guards posted at his door. Would explain everything. 

Rin wants to cry. 

But Rin hates crying. So he turns to the next best thing, an emotion he’s much more comfortable with. Anger. He does a 180, climbing up the hill, passing the Tachibana home and heading straight for a certain Nanase’s house. He knows he isn’t home. But he knows where the spare key is. And he’s sick of being out of the know on Makoto’s condition and he’s sick of Haru always getting preference and he’s just sick and tired of all this shit. 

He steps into the home, sits down in the house and waits. 

* * *

Haru doesn’t come back for another hour or so, opening the door and stepping in to his home. He slips his shoes of slowly, letting out a sigh. Then he stares down at the ground a while, as if thinking. 

“You should take your shoes off first.” He speaks out, not looking up and Rin could never understand how his friend knew whenever he was in the room. It just makes him angrier at the moment as he steps out of his hiding spot. 

Haru makes no comment, and turns away to the kitchen. He has the tupperware, now empty, clutched in his hands and moves to the sink to start washing. Rin is having none of it though, and lunges. 

He grabs Haru’s arm, roughly turning him around and pinning him against the counter. “What the fuck is going on?!” He shouts into the other’s face.

Haru’s eyes widen slightly, but he remains calm if rather tense, “Let go.” He all but commands. Rin’s grip on him only gets tighter, making Haru almost glare at him. 

“Tell me why I’m not allowed in that house!”

“You _hurt_ Makoto.”

“I-I didn’t mean to!”

“You’ll see him eventually.” 

“Why can _you_ see him?” He finally screams, feeling tears prick at his eyes and he hates himself a little bit more. 

Haru seems taken a back, and he only shrugs, looking to the side. It infuriates Rin more and he cant help but grab at the boy’s collar and shake him. 

“Why? Fucking answer me Haru!”

“Rin. Calm down.” Haru says sternly, trying to remove the firm grip at his collar. His voice is starting to raise but Rin’s already long gone. 

“D-Does he not like me anymore?” He finally asks, his voice starting to break, “He doesn’t want to see me anymore, is that it?” And he has to remove his hands to wipe at his teary face angrily, “Just fucking tell me!”

Haru finally looks shocked and uncomfortable, never one good at comforting. “That’s not it.” He manages. 

“Our anniversary is in two fucking days.” Rin ignores him pathetically, glaring at the ground as the tears wont stop. “And I’m not gonna be able to s-see him.”

Haru bites his lip slightly, closing his eyes and letting out a breath through his nose, “He won’t stop talking about you.” 

Rin pauses at that, looking up at him and he can tell he looks vulnerable as fuck but he cant bring himself to care at the moment. Haru looks away, “He had a fight with his mother when he got home. It’s not my place to talk about it.” 

“He fought with his parent’s cause of me?” Rin echoes in disbelief, “ _Makoto_ fought with his parents? For me?” He can’t help the smile that tugs at his slips. Even as he’s crying. Haru frowns at him.

“Don’t encourage that.” Haru almost barks, turning away. And Rin feels almost guilty for maybe giving Makoto, the angel of Iwatobi, a bad boy streak. Almost. Most of him is damn proud. 

“Do you think I can see him tomorrow?” He finally asks. But it sounds more like begging. _Can you make it so I can see him?_

Haru keeps his back facing him, and after a moment quietly states,“I’ll do my best.”

Rin accepts the statement, collecting himself as best he can and takes his leave.

* * *

Rin wakes up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He almost jumps out of the bed, battling off his covers wondering if its Makoto. 

Its not.

It’s Haru. 

_im sleeping over at makotos tonight_

Rin glowers. His phone buzzes again.

_do you know where the backdoor is_

Rin pauses, he answers in the affirmative.

_at midnight ill unlock it for you to come see him. thats it._

Rin can’t believe it. He almost types out a huge thank you but quickly deletes it, letting out a simple, _k_ instead. It should do. He doesn’t receive a reply and doesn’t care. 

He gets to see Makoto tonight. 

He lies back down on his bed, grinning up at the ceiling and feeling a burbling in his chest. He suddenly feels energized but its only late morning and there’s a _whole day_ between him and his brunet. How will he pass the time?

Oh, he should wrap his gift.

He hops out of his bed, feeling jittery and excited only to find that the book and plushie he’d once left on top of his dresser were gone. Well sort of. In their stead, a green party bag with colorful tissue paper sits. Bursting out of it was the orca plushie he had painstakingly won, and, when looking in deeper he sees what he assumes to be the book, neatly wrapped in fish printed wrapping paper with all the care in the world.

He is dumbfounded. Until he sees a note placed innocently beside it.

_Oni Chan, I’m sorry for prying! So I wrapped up your gifts! Tell Makoto Senpai we miss him!_

_\--Kou_

Rin can’t help the soft smile that plays across his usually rough features. Sometimes his sister can be pretty cool. Most times she is just annoying though. He tries to shake off the dumb glowy sentimental feeling burning in his chest but it remains despite all his efforts. 

He examines the card again, seeing little penguin and butterfly doodles along it. Rei and Nagisa must have helped her too. He doesn’t think anything of it.

He would regret that too. But not yet. 

He sets the card back down looks out the window and wonders how he’ll ever pass the eternity until midnight.

* * *

It’s midnight and he’s late. He spent the entire day bumbling around his house annoying his mother and sister and now he was late. He couldn’t believe this shit. 

He had spent the last forty minutes trying to pick out some nice clothes to wear. Fashion was important. He wanted to wear his favorite tiger print leggings and black V-Neck but Makoto was never one to enjoy flashy style. He always dressed himself so dully. So he had put away the leggings in search of something plainer--a feat harder than one might think when it came to his personal closet. 

At some point he had glanced at the clock and seen it was 12:01, struggled to put on the faded ripped skinny jeans he had in his hand, and ran out the door. He had grabbed his bike and started pedaling awayl cursing himself for being an untimely moron. 

Then he promptly pedaled right back to grab the gift he had almost forgotten. 

What shit. 

Now, at least, he can see the familiar hill coming into sight. He breathes a sigh of relief, its 12:30 and Haru is most likely going to kill him. His phone had buzzed during the trip but he didnt dare check it while riding. It would only slow him down.

As he reaches the home, he decides to ditch the bike a little ways away to remove any more suspicion. As soon as he does so, he pulls out his phone, reading over the message while jogging up to the back of the house.

_where are you_

He replies with a ‘im here now’ and bites his lip. Did he fuck up already?. He’d certainly jump off the iwatobi bridge if he’d just cost himself this moment. He stares at his phone, legs jittery as he stands at the back of the Tachibana home, waiting for any sign. Fortunately, he hears a click, and sees Haru’s head peaking through the side door. They lock eyes and Rin quickly makes his way through and Haru locks the door behind him. 

“I’ll be here.” Haru states, motioning towards the kitchen table, Rin merely nods and makes his way, as quietly as possible, up to the bedroom. The floorboards creak with every step and Rin cringes each time, but, luckily, no one seems to be awake. 

There is a soft light emanating through the cracks of Makoto’s door and he hesitates. He had not laid eyes on him since the hospital wheeled him away--bloodied yet smiling--and his heart squeezes in his chest. He holds his breath and slides the door open. 

Makoto’s eyes flick over to him calmly, most likely expecting Haru to come back in. However, as soon as he registers the person before him his eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up above his bangs. He stares open mouthed and Rin takes the moment to memorize all of Makoto once more. 

He’s in one of his old shirts, now serving as pajamas, sitting up in his bed with the blankets surrounding him haphazardly. He has awful bedhead, and there is a video game controller left idly in his lap. The only light in the room comes off the dully lit TV, illuminating a pause screen. 

Red eyes climb back up to Makoto’s face, stopping at length to examine the white gauze taped securely to his neck. It makes Rin wince. 

“R-Rin?” Makoto finally breaks the silence, voice hitching in disbelief. Rin looks away, scratching at his own hair and wondering why this all feels so awkward. 

Makoto takes it in stride, eyes brightening and a sudden huge smile allighting his features. He quickly scurries to one side of his bed in a flurry of motion, turning to pat the now empty space for him to join him. 

Rin hesitates for only a moment, before he finds he cant help but fling himself at the bed and the brunet within it. He misses the spot and dives straight for the person, almost clinging to him and burying his face into his chest. 

Makoto tenses in surprise, but quick as ever starts to soothe as if its second nature--because it _is_ second nature. He starts to pet at the other’s red hair, “Rin? Rin, what’s wrong? Is everything, ok?”

Rin can’t help but snort at the ludicrous being before him and lifts up his head, “Oh my God.” He can’t help but breath out, feeling a laugh bubbling in his chest, ‘ _You’re_ the one hurt!” He insists, glancing at the evidence sadly. “I’m...I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to. I do-don’t know how it happened. And I would never! Never ever try to hurt you, ok! I’m so sorry.” 

Makoto blinks and soon starts his shushing, “Don’t worry! Please, I forgave you the moment it happened! So stop apologizing, please.” Was the response, as he tilted his head and smiled that damn Makoto smile that made Rin melt. 

Rin nods hesitantly, trying not to cry. Since when did he become such a huge fucking baby about all this. “I...I missed you.” He decides to mumble out instead. 

“Haru told me you did. I’m sorry you couldn’t visit me.” Makoto responds, looking down, before shooting his head back “I missed you too! Of course! And I tried to go see you but Mom said no and....and yeah.”

“I heard you had a fight.” Rin probes.

Makoto frowns, “I shouldn’t have yelled at her.” He supplies, looking away guiltily. “She took my phone away for that. It didn’t really help our situation did it?” He almost laughs. 

Rin’s eyes widened, “ _Thats_ why none of my texts were going through.” He realizes aloud.

Makoto looks awful, “Oh, Rin! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t ignoring you I promise!” He begins to plead, grabbing the others hand, “I’m sorry if I made you worried! I-I-“

Rin can’t help but start laughing, for real this time, “It’s ok, It’s ok!” He assures, grinning wildly. Makoto still looks somewhat distraught, but he forces on a smile all the same, leans forward, and kisses him. 

At first, Rin is surprised. It had been much too long since he had felt the other’s soft lips against his own, pressing into him earnestly. It was only a moment however, before Rin quickly starts kissing back, looping his arms easily around the others neck to tug him closer. 

Makoto lets out a pained his, breaking the kiss instinctively. Rin freezes, “You squeezed where the stitches are.” The brunet explained quickly, and before Rin could even _start_ feeling guilty, Makoto ravages his mouth once more. 

“W-wait. Makoto.” Rin hisses out after a few minutes or more of desperate kisses. Makoto looks up at him, eyes open and welcoming and Rin has to control himself from kissing all over his face, “I...I don’t know if you remember but...” He pulls away, much to the other’s confusion, shuffling to grab the bag he’d left on the floor, “It’s kinda dumb but its our...uh...month anniversary and so i uh...got you something.” He continues, quickly shoving the green bag into the perplexed man’s face.

But Makoto makes no move to open it, simply looking shocked, “Today? I thought...I thought it was tomorrow!” His eyebrows drew together in confusion, darting over to the clock to see that it was way past midnight. “Oh Rin! I didn’t wrap yours yet I’m so sorry!” He fumbled, rising up to dig through one of his drawers. 

“You remembered.” Rin mumbles, feeling warm and giddy inside. 

“Of course I did! But I was going to wrap it this morning! It took longer to make than usual oh I’m sorry Rin!” The brunet blathers on, digging through the drawer.

“Stop apologizing! Like I give a fuck if it’s wrapped or not.”

“Language, Rin.”

Rin rolls his eyes, but can’t help his grinning as Makoto walks back over to him, hands behind his back and face hot with embarrassment. His lips still shiny from their recent activities, hair a mess, eyes alighted. His face tinged with a blush that creeps up to the tips of his ears. He’s so handsome and cute in that moment that Rin almost can’t contain himself.

“Here.” Makoto finally says, handing over what seems to be a book. Rin takes it carefully, his eyebrows knitting together as he tries to figure it out. Makoto obliges nervously, sitting down beside him, “It’s a book to record your training regiment and progress!” He explains with a soft smile, “But I wrapped the covers with designs of sharks and other animals..and I left some notes on some of the pages... to keep you going...”

Rin’s crying and he doesn’t even try to hide it for once. He only tries to wipe them away when one drop lands on the precious book. He quickly sets it down in his lap to start wiping away at his eyes furiously, while Makoto flutters about him in concern. 

He can’t believe he ever doubted the other for even a second. And he can’t stand himself. He can’t believe he can be so luckily as to have the most thoughtful human being in the entire world as his boyfriend. 

The redhead pushes him away, composing himself, “Thanks.” He mumbles and its not enough. Its words that mean so much more. Thank you for the gift. Thank you for your kindness. Thank you for saying yes one month ago exactly. Thank you for being you. Thank you for putting up with all my shit and _still_ saying yes. Thank you for somehow still loving me. 

But Makoto seems to grasp the meaning in the words, because he’s really good at that. It’s his specialty. If he can read Haru with one look, Rin must be an open book for him to flick through at his leisure. Rin wishes he had the same power, but he’s working on it little by little. And as Makoto brings him back into his chest, He hugs the brunet back fiercely, pushing his face into the crook of the others shoulder and breathing him in. Because Makoto is here, with him, like he hasn’t been for days. And he wants to enjoy it as much as he can. 

He pulls away after a moment, blinking the tears away and taking a deep breath. Makoto says nothing, just smiles his smile and Rin feels pretty pathetic for how much that smile can disarm him. Instead, he grabs his green present once more, shoving it into the other’s arms.

“Open it.” He orders, and he decides not to add that its no where near as good nor as thoughtful as the gift he had just received. Makoto would only chide him for it.

Makoto takes the package delicately, already smiling as he pulls out the orca plush, about the size of his forearm and holds it close. “Aww, Rin.” He murmurs into the soft fleece and Rin thinks it the cutest damn thing he’s ever seen and quickly looks away. 

The brunet only smiles brighter, setting down the plush in his lap and fishing out the second gift, neatly wrapped. He carefully undoes it, mindful of not ripping the paper and its so tedious that Rin starts explaining the gift away, “Ok so this one is kinda for you but mostly for Ran and Ren. I don’t know, it’s kinda dumb but I thought there’d be cool stuff in there for you to do with them or something. I don’t know its even dumber now that I say it out loud.” He grumbles out, looking away, and holding his own gift closer to his chest. It was so much better than the crap he’d just bought. 

But Makoto smiles even brighter, flipping through the book, “No, Rin this is great! We’re going camping soon and some of these things look perfect to keep them busy! Thank you!” He cries out, pulling the reluctant red head back into his arms. Rin flushes muttering under his breath. 

“Do you want to go camping with us, by the way?” Makoto suddenly offers, eyes still shining.

Rin hesitates, “Am I allowed?”

Makoto tilts his head in confusion, “Well, Haru usually comes with us so I don’t see why not.”

And Rin can feel his stomach doing summersaults because clearly Makoto hasn’t realized that he might as well be a stranger compared to how much the family loves Haru. That they would surely pick Haru before him. 

“We’ll see.” He decides to state instead. To his surprise, Makoto continues digging into the bag, even though there were only two gifts to begin with. Even more surprising, he pulls another one out. 

Rin tilts his head in confusion at the sight of the crinkly wrapped object. The wrapper is a soft pink with little penguins strutting about. Taped haphazardly to it is a card, only emblazoned with Makoto’s name. 

“What the fuck.” Rin can’t help but snap, trying to snatch the gift away to inspect, Makoto easily keeps it away, looking at it thoughtfully, “That’s not yours! I don’t even know where it came from!” 

Makoto waves him off, “It’s addressed for me!” He comments, letting out a laugh as Rin keeps trying to grab at it, basically climbing on top of him in the process.

He opens the card, reading it to himself while keeping it high above Rin’s outstretched hand. However, Rin calms down as Makoto’s face starts to change. The smile slips to shock, his eyebrows scrunch together, and his entire face seems to start burning. 

Rin grows more and more suspicious at the sight. 

He feels like there are details he should have been piecing together. 

“Makoto. Let me read the card.”

Makoto shakes his head, looking embarrassed beyond belief as he quickly turns his entire body around to start ripping open the package, his usual careful finesse forgotten. 

Rin pounces as well to try and see what the hell is happening, able to snatch one end of the gift and rip it back. He loses his grip and it falls between them.  

Its.

It’s a gag.

Rin stares at it horrified. 

It’s a fucking ball gag. 

Why the hell is there a ball gag in his anniversary gift bag. 

He looks up at Makoto to see him redder than he’s ever seen him before. 

“What the fuck did the card say.”

Makoto seems to have lost the ability to speak and just hands the card over wordlessly, eyes never leaving the offending object. 

_Dear Mako Chan! I heard from Rin Rin that you got hurt because he can’t control himself in bed :c. I don’t like seeing my friends hurt! So here! Use this to prevent anymore biting! Always muzzle your shark dogs! :D_

_\--Nagisa <3_

_PS: Safety words are important! I suggest ‘penguins’ or ‘pizza’. c:_

Rin is absolutely livid. 

In fact he’s about to complain about the absurdity of it all until he looks up to see Makoto, still red as ever, examining the gag carefully and with such interest that Rin’s eyes widen. His grip on it is delicate, his eyes focused on the way to clasp together and locks, his fingers tracing along the leather. 

“Oh my God.”

Makoto immediately looks up, eyes wide, and all but throws the gag away from himself.

Rin starts grinning, “Oh my God. You’re actually into this kind of stuff.”

Makoto practically squawks, stuttering out a, “W-What are yo-you talking about Ri-Rin?”

Rin grins even harder, “Ya know. I was gonna throw it away. Or maybe shove it back into Nagisa’s dumb ass face. But.....If _you_ actually like that stuff...” He takes the gag again in his hand, looking at it, “I suppose I could give it a _try_.” Rin leans forward, crawling up to Makoto who can’t help but back up into his headboard. “Well,” Rin continues, “What do you say?” 

Makoto _squeaks_.

Rin feels devilish. 

Haru opens the door. 

The two separate immediately, and Rin does his best to shove the gag behind his back. 

“Are you done yet.” Haru asks in his monotone, closing the door behind him. “It’s 2 am. I’m tired.”

Like a switch, Makoto becomes his normal self. Rin is disappointed, “Ah, Haru I’m so sorry! Here come over! We can go to sleep now. It’s not fair to you.”

Haru crawls onto the bed and Rin gets off. Almost like an exchange. Makoto blinks up at him, “You don’t want to stay?” He asks and its so innocent and wonderful and Rin almost gives in but he holds himself back. 

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea for your mother to walk in and see me hanging in your bed.” Rin answers honestly. Still he feels a little jealous that Haru gets to sleep beside his boyfriend. He’s turned and facing the other way though, which makes the redhead feels slight better. Rin wonders if he’s doing it on purpose. He can’t tell.

Makoto nods after a moment, “Then let me walk you to the back to lock the door.” He gets up and the pair silently creep through the halls to the backdoor. They linger there a moment, and Makoto soon leans down for what Rin expects to be a quick peck on the check. 

It’s not. It’s much deeper than that, and Rin stumbles back onto the door for support as Makoto almost seems to tower over him.

The brunet’s lips slip past his face, follow the curve of his jawline and down his quivering neck. And then he nips, lightly but in a concentrated effort that makes Rin gasp. Makoto pull away with a smile, not his normal one, darker, more subdued. And it sends shivers down the redhead’s spine. 

But it’s gone within a flash and the bright and shining Makoto is back in place, opening the door carefully, “Now you don’t have to worry about me ok? Be safe.” He adds, and Rin wordlessly nods, as the door closes and he’s left alone in the night, clutching the book to his chest, and gripping the gag with the same hand tightly. 

He raises his other hand to touch the sore part on his neck, fingers dancing against the skin, and he wonders if it will leave a mark. 

He wouldn’t mind if it did. 

Because even if all the Tachibana’s in the world were against, Makoto would always be by his side. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Longest oneshot ever! Also first stab at full on MakoRin  
> Ill update across the waters at some point  
> See you next Water Time!


End file.
